It Matters to Me
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Another one of my songfics. Just a short little thing I worked on when I was bored. The song is It Matters to Me by Faith Hill. Well, this is my first ?xMimi fic I've written so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon characters or the song, ok? ok.  
  
It Matters to Me  
  
  
Baby tell me where did you ever learn  
To fight without saying a word  
  
I laid down on a cold stone bench by the park. I saw all the couples going by hand in hand, laughing and giggling as they whispered jokes in each other's ear. 'They're so lucky and some of them don't even know it.' I thought to myself. Then, thoughts of Tai rushed back into my head.  
  
Tai and my relationship is just so complicated. Sometimes I'm not even sure if we have a relationship. I mean, of course I like him, I like him a lot. But sometimes he just ignores me. Sometimes when I need him, he's never around. Either that, or he just ignores me all together like I don't even exist like this evening.   
  
Walks back into my life  
Like it's all gonna be all right  
Don't you know how much it hurts?  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone call my name. I sat up and found myself staring into Tai's rich, dark eyes. The eyes which I've dreamt about for years. The eyes which I always fall into when I look at them. When he finally reached me, he was panting for a breathe. "Hi, Mimi." He said.  
  
Hi Mimi? That's all he can say after he completely ignored and ditched me when his little soccer friends are around? Sometimes I wonder if he's ashamed of me. "Hi." I replied softly. I needed time to think so I picked up my bag. "I have to get home. I'll catch you later." I didn't even wait for his reply and just walked off. I knew that he's staring at me, I could feel it.   
  
When we don't talk  
When we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
  
Sora, she's the only one I can talk to about all this. I can only hope that she won't tell anyone. The phone rang a few times and I became impatient. Thoughts from the park flew into my brain and I couldn't help but shed a few tears. I sob once softly hoping that my bedroom doors are thick enough so no one can hear. Darkness surrounded me and bound me from reaching out to anything. The darkness sent shivers up my back yet it also provided pleasure. I pulled back from opening the light.  
  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really even matters to you  
How can I make you see?  
It matters to me  
  
I was just about to hang up when I heard a reply on the other side of the line. I recognize the voice to be Mrs. Takenouchi. "Good evening, Mrs. Takenouchi. This is Mimi. May I please speak to Sora?" I said politely as I tried desperately to hide any sign of my crying.  
  
"Sure. Hold on for a second, Mimi. She'll be right there." Mrs. Takenouchi replied. Then, she got off to call Sora.   
  
"Hello?" Sora's voice chimed at the other side of the line.  
  
"Hi, Sora?" Then, I couldn't help it anymore. I broke down into sobs.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked with concern. I told her exactly what I thought about Tai and me. She listened carefully and vowed that she wouldn't tell anyone. "Oh." She said after I finished the sentence. "Well, you know, Mimi. This is a problem only you and Tai can solve. Now, I'm not going to tell him for you so you'll have to do that on your own. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Good luck, bye!" And she hung up.  
  
I sat on my bed with the telephone in my hand as I listened to the dial tone. I was desperate.   
  
I knew I had to do something. And before I knew it, I dialed Tai's number. "Hello? Kamiya resident." I heard Tai's cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi, Tai? This is Mimi and I really need to talk to you." I said with another sob.  
  
"W-What's the matter, Mimi? Don't cry yet, tell me what's the matter." Tai said with a sweet and innocent voice. Now he sounded like the guy I've fallen deeply in love with.  
  
"J-Just meet me at that same stone bench in the park you saw me at today. Please come, Tai. I'll wait until dawn if I had to." Without even listening to his reply, I hung up and got up to change.  
  
Baby I still don't understand  
The distance between a woman and a man  
  
The breeze slapped my hair against my face as it began to turn red. Even with my long coat on, I still shivered with coldness. I thought for a second that my tears were going to freeze. I wrapped my long white scarf around my neck tighter and hugged myself for warmth.  
  
Just then, I felt something rest on my shoulders. When I turned around, I saw his angelic face staring down at me, puffing white breathes. I could tell he was running by the way he panted. He had on a long white scarf also and a white sweater which I knit him for his birthday and a pair of brown pants. He's rested his dark brown coat on my shoulder for me to use as a cape. I looked down as I felt myself blush a dark crimson.   
  
"Well, Mimi? What's wrong?" He asked. I snapped back to my senses as I realized what my true purpose here was. I began to pace around, trying to find the right words.  
  
So tell me how hard it is  
How you can love like this  
Cause I'm not sure I can  
  
"We, Tai. We are the problem." I confessed softly but firmly.  
  
He had a confused look on his face which would've made me laugh if this conversation wasn't so serious. "What?"  
  
"I mean, like. We don't even talk anymore. And since we're going out, shouldn't we do more of that? Sometimes you ignore me so much that it makes me feel like you're ashamed of me." She said as she let out more sobs.  
  
"Mimi, you know I've been-"  
  
"Busy, I know. You've told me about ten thousand times." I cried more loudly. I knew I sounded like an obnoxious brat. But I was really tired of that excuse.  
  
When we don't talk when we don't touch  
When it doesn't feel like we're even in love  
It matters to me  
When I don't know what to say  
Don't know what to do  
Don't know if it really matters to you  
How can I make you see?  
It matters to me  
Oh it matters to me  
It matters to me.  
  
Tai looked stunned as he stood there and stared at me. There was an eerie silence between us. Then softly, Tai spoke up. "I've been busy trying to work on this." Then, he held out something that reflected off the light of the street lights. I squinted before I took a real good look at it.  
  
It was a beautiful pin with shining gems which formed the symbol of sincerity and courage. They tied together strongly. "I wanted it to be a surprise and I wanted to give it to you at the right moment. I guess this is a good a moment as any."  
  
Tears stung my eyes as they began to spill out into streams. I took the pin and threw my arms around him as I supported my body weight onto him. He held my by the waist as we stood close together in the cold winter day, though inside I felt as warm and sunny as any summer day.  



End file.
